To Be Human or Not to Be Human
by pinkywriter
Summary: Goldar daydreams in Rita and Zedd’s castle about the average human life. However, things take its toll when he plays around with a spell that makes him human for a short time. Will he find life better as a human or a villain?
1. Discontentment

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but the concept, so please don't sue.

**Summary: **Goldar daydreams in Rita and Zedd's castle about the average human life. However, things take its toll when he plays around with a spell that makes him human for a short time. Will he find life better as a human or a villain?

"GOLDAR!" Lord Zedd roared as he looked everywhere for his henchman. "Do you know where Rita is?"

"No my sire," Goldar replied as he bowed. "I haven't seen her."

Lord Zedd roamed the castle looking high and low for his wife whom he loved and adored. They had been married for many years now and life was very much complete in their own little world.

Meanwhile, Goldar roamed around the castle's lair contemplating with his life. He was known as the guardian of the two of the most high. However, he wanted a better life – a much better one than just the one he had.

As he walked around, he noticed Finster had left his book of spells out.

"Let's see, there's a potion for love, potions for frogs, ahhh…a potion for being human." Goldar sneered as he dug through the book.

As he toyed around with many of the chemicals Finster had out, he carefully placed them in a flask swirling the chemicals together before tasting it. When it was just right, Goldar took a sip of it.

"It tastes just like grape juice. Ah, what the –" Goldar felt a sudden urge to burp.

"GOLDAR!" Rita shrieked as she pranced around the room. "Have you seen Zeddy? I wanted to tell him that I found his potion. Oh, and clean this mess up. Finster will be very mad if you touched his things now."

Goldar sighed and bowed at his queen as she left the room.

Suddenly, Goldar felt the potion working inside of him.

"Hey what the –" Goldar groaned as he burped again. "What's going on?"

Instantly, Goldar felt himself transform. Before anyone else caught him, he transported himself to earth where he landed nearby a tree.

"Whoa, that was weird." Goldar sighed as he shook his head. "I hope this didn't work."

"Hi, are you alright?" A female voice said. "What's your name?"

"Uh…" Goldar said as he trailed off. "My name is Gol..Gordon."

The female smiled "I'm Kimberly. You seemed lost. Is everything alright?" She held out her hand to help him up.

The young man in gold armor took her by the hand and got up.


	2. Getting Used To The Life

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the great reviews. They really mean a lot.

"Uh, Gordon?" Kimberly questioned, sticking out her hand. "What's with the gold get up?"

"Oh, this?" Gordon questioned, getting up. "Oh, I work at the amusement park down the uhh…street. Yeah, that's right!"

Kimberly raised her eyebrow at her new found friend's comment. "Maybe we should get you some clothes – better ones than this. Phew and maybe a bath or two."

Goldar smelled himself. He thought he smelled fine after millions of years of nothing bathing, but whatever was going to work.

As the two walked down the street, cars passed by the two as they stopped at a red light.

_Beep Beep_

The cars went zooming as Goldar attempted to cross.

"GORDON!" Kimberly yelled, tugging him away from the busy street. "Don't do that. You've never crossed the street have you?"

Goldar shook his head no, but watched Kimberly cross the street when the light turned green.

As they continued to walk, Tommy and Billy came up beside them.

"Hey Beautiful. You look great this fine day." Tommy said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "Who's your friend?"

Kimberly kissed her boyfriend's cheek in return "This is Gordon. Gordon, this is Tommy and our friend Billy."

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Gordon said with a handshake.

Tommy retuned the handshake "Likewise. Where are you two going today?"

"The malls to get this guy some clothes, I think." Kimberly stated.

"We'll come with you." Billy retorted, handing Tommy his car keys.

Goldar watched the three humans talk; he never realized that humans talk so much. However, it reminded him of Rita and Zedd, nothing but talking.

Meanwhile, while back at the Juice Bar, Kat and Jason were sharing a glass of juice together whereas Tanya and Adam were sparring.

"Look at those two. They're so in love." Tanya gushed watching her best friend with her boyfriend.

Adam pouted and tried to wean his girlfriend's attention to sparring. "They're not as cute as us though."

"I heard that!" Jason exclaimed, looking over.

Kat giggled and stuck her tongue out at her friends.

While at the mall, Billy, Tommy and Gordon were in the young men's department trying to find the right clothes for him.

"What about this one?" Kimberly said, lifting up a shirt that was grey.

"Hmm…I like it, I think." Gordon said, looking at how it was made.

Billy looked at the time as it slowly ticked away. As for Tommy, he sat next to Billy.

"Try this and this one on." Kimberly said, shewing away into the fitting room.

As for the kingdom on the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa started wondering where Goldar had gone.

"Where is that nincompoop?" Rita sneered, looking everywhere for him.

"He must be around somewhere." Zedd agreed with his wife.

As they continued to look for him, Gordon and the gang had finally made it out of the store.

"I'm starving." Tommy motioning about his rumbling stomach which started to garbled.

"Me too." Billy notioned.

"Me three." Kim nodded, carrying several bags. "What's there to eat at the food court?"

"What's a food court?" Gordon questioned, looking at his friends.

Billy and Tommy looked at each other weirdly, and then looking at Kim.

The two men pulled their female friend aside to talk.

"Who is this guy?" Tommy questioned, tugging his girlfriend to the corner of the mall.

"Excuse us Gordon." Kimberly said, walking away with Tommy.

"I-I-I don't know. He just said he worked with the carnival that was here." Kimberly retorted with her arms crossed.

"Something's not right." Billy said, scratching his head. "Something tells me that he's never been here before."

"What do you mean?" Kim said as she continued to listen.

"I mean that, something is definitely weird about him." Billy said pointing out numerous flaws.

"You're calling him _weird_?" Kimberly groaned. "He's not weird Billy!"

"Lower your voice Kim." Tommy said scolding his girlfriend. "He might hear you."

"PUH-LESE!" Kimberly shrieked, continuing to be more upset. "You guys will see. Gordon is **not** weird!"

As the three continued to talk, Gordon could hear them talking about him. The more and more he heard them talk; he started walking further away from them.

"Gordon, will you please tell these idiots that you're a great person." Kimberly said as she started walking up. "GOR…GORDON! See, you guys scared him away."

"Us!" Billy and Tommy exclaimed, looking at Kimberly in disgust.

"Yeah!" Kimberly responded. "Now, we have to find him."

"GORDON!"

"GORDON!"

"Where are you?"


	3. Mall Mayhem

As the three continued to search for Gordon, Rita and Zedd searched everywhere for their henchman.

"Where is that gold monkey?" Rita growled, looking through the many rooms of the castle. "He's nowhere to be found."

"Once I get my hands on that monkey brain no good numbskull, he'll never hear the last of me." Lord Zedd replied, banging his staff on the ground.

"Perhaps, you two would like a nice warm drink?" Finster suggested, offering reassurance.

Meanwhile, while at the mall, Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly were looking everywhere for the friend they knew as Gordon. Suddenly, a shriek came from the food court.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A woman yelled from the counter. "Stay away! S-s-stay away!"

Gordon was onto of the counter on fours trying to reach for a hot plate of food.

"GORDON!" Kimberly screamed, looking at him. "What in the world are you doing?"

Gordon said nothing but continued to reach for a box of fried chicken. For the first time, he wanted to try things on his own without people telling him what to do and how to do it. He jumped from one counter to the next making an attempt to get what he wanted.

"Gordon, watch…" Tommy trailed off. "Out."

Gordon fell backwards from the third counter landing on his back.

"Right, he's not weird Kimberly." Tommy said, exaggerating Gordon's well-being.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and raced over to Gordon. Gordon looked at her in disgust trying to wipe himself off from the wet floor.

"Are you alright?" Kimberly said, helping him up. "That was one scary moment there."

"More like a moment no one would forget." Gordon sighed, getting up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kim smiled in return. "Do you two boys still want to eat?"

Tommy and Billy nodded and got in line at one of the fast food restaurants. As for Kimberly and Gordon, she accompanied him to the place where Gordon attempted mayhem. There, the manager stood in front of the two.

"I want to apologize, sir. For everything – my friend here didn't mean it." Kimberly said, hoping for forgiveness.

As for Tommy and Billy, they talked amongst themselves while waiting in line.

"I still think Gordon's a bit strange." Tommy said, whispering.

"I do too. I want to do a further investigation on this when Kim's not around." Billy replied.

As they got their food, Billy walked over to a corner to tap in the rest of his friends.

"Helllooo, Kat – its me." Billy said, tapping into his communicator. "Listen, I got some news we, well I've got a mission for all of us."

"What's that?" Adam said, responding to his communicator.

"There's something fishy about Kim's new found friend." Billy continued. "Did she mention anything to you guys about a carnival or amusement park?"

"Nada." Rocky responded. "Why?"

"We need to meet somehow and somewhere. Meet me at Tommy's ASAP." Billy answered .

"Okay, Tommy's. Got it." Kat replied, looking at Jason. "We'll be there. Just say the word."

Billy nodded and ended his conversation. As he walked over to the table, he saw that Gordon sat in between Tommy and Kimberly. This was unlike the couple since they sat always together or were together.

"Mind explaining the seating arrangement?" Billy questioned, sitting down opening his fast food bag.

"Don't ask me." Tommy said, eating his salad. "They're the ones who wanted to sit like this."

Kimberly made a face at Tommy as she ate her chicken sandwich.

Meanwhile, while on the moon, Rita and Zedd were near ends with searching for Goldar.

"We'll never find him Zeddy." Rita pouted, looking at her husband. "We've looked everywhere."

"This makes me angry." Lord Zedd replied, clenching fist at his thrown.

"Your highnesses, I think I know what has become of Goldar." Finster said, walking over from his laboratory.

As Finster explained, he showed the book which was bookmarked with a spell. One of the spells was bookmarked under 'humans.'

"So, this gold feen has been tampering with my things, sire." Finster concluded. "We must find him at once."

Lord Zedd and Rita looked at their scientist and laughed.

"We must find make a potion to get that gold monkey back." Rita sneered, laughing.

"Yes, this'll be one thing that this gold one will never forget." Zedd devilishly laughed, looking at Finster.


	4. Bathtime Diversions

**Author Notes: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Also, please vote for my PRZ fic **_Billy_** which is nominated in the "What a Character Awards," link is on my profile.

Later that evening, Gordon and Kimberly had headed home to get Kim's friend situated for that evening. After all the begging and reasoning with her mother and stepfather, Kim moved Gordon's things to the guest room which was adjacent from her brother's room.

As Gordon started making his way to the stairs, he heard water from the bathroom. It was already late, and it was a good time to teach Gordon some hygiene.

"W-what're you doing?" Gordon asked, in confusion.

"Drawing you a bath, why?" Kimberly replied, looking at him.

As Gordon saw water coming out from the faucet, he started running away.

"But Gordon doesn't want a bath." Gordon whined, attempting to escape.

Meanwhile, the former Rangers all arrived at Tommy's house for an open discussion on their new found friend. This was going to take all night to explain, but it didn't really matter – there wasn't any school the next day.

"Everyone here?" Tommy asked as each teleported.

"Adam's not here." Kat replied, as she made her way to the couch. "Tan, where is he?"

"Asleep." Tanya replied. "He had work earlier this afternoon, but I'll fill him in when he decides to wake up."

"Anyone else?" Billy questioned, as he paced around Tommy's living room.

As three more teleported in, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason took their seats.

"Shall we begin?" Tommy asked.

Billy nodded and began to discuss about Gordon. As he walked around, he picked out certain flaws about him that made it questionable. However, as for Gordon and his first bath, it wasn't easy.

"Sit still." Kimberly said, as she started pouring water on his head.

Gordon sat there in the bathtub freezing. He didn't realize nor did he want this bath. As he began to sit there, he started to relax a little, but felt something in his eye.

"Ugh." Gordon groaned. "What is that?"

"It's shampoo." Kim replied, massaging it into his scalp. "You're going to smell all nice after I'm done with you."

Gordon groaned again. The smell of Pantene Pro-V made him itch, but also girly. As the water continued to roll down his face, he hated the word "hygiene."

"Here comes soap." Kimberly joked as she rubbed the soap bar onto the towel. "Ready?"

"I guess." Gordon said, looking at the towel. "Go ahead."

Gordon had his back turned as Kim scrubbed his back gently. She giggled to herself while bathing a teenager she just met. However, things could be worse if he didn't want a bath that evening.

As for her friends, they continued talking about Gordon and his numerous flaws. Moments later, Adam finally came in after his long nap.

"Hey sweetie." Tanya said, pecking her boyfriend's cheek. "Enjoy your nap?"

"No." Adam pouted. "I couldn't sleep because my communicator went off like every fifteen minutes."

"Sorry." Tanya smiled, giving him a hug. "Billy was just explaining that Gordon is unlike us."

"Really?" Adam replied, taking a sip of Tanya's cup.

"Now you all understand that Kim had found this thing and has been treating it like a pet." Tommy reprimanded, walking around. "She treats it like we don't exist."

"But, what about the other information that you two concluded with since we know she found him at the park – then claming he came from the amusement park." Rocky stated, taking a bite of his potato chip.

"Right, something's definitely up." Billy retorted.

In the intervening time, the king and queen of the moon were plotting a way to get their gold one back.

"There must a way that gold monkey can come back to us." Rita sneered.

"Yes, my pet. We must create a diversion to get him back." Lord Zedd replied, continuing to sit on his thrown. "But, first, we have to find him."

Rita nodded and pranced around.

"Oh, where can he be?"

"Ahhh." Lord Zedd replied, zooming in on his Zedd scope. "I think I know where that no good too good of a gold mammal is."

"Where my Zeddykins?" Rita questioned, looking into her telescope. "Ahhhh."


	5. Retrieve Goldar Pt 1

The following week was crazy. It was also spring vacation for Kimberly and her friends. However, a vacation wouldn't be complete with some quality time with the ones you loved. As for Goldar, he was already adjusting to his new found life as a human.

Angel Grove University finally let out for a week at exactly noon that day. All the cheers, excitement and praises from students rang in the halls as they were all dismissed from classes. Gordon and Tommy waited by Kim's classroom after she hugged most of her friends and wished them a wonderful vacation.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said with a smile. "It's officially spring break! Who all wants to do something?"

"I do, shoot." Aisha said, putting her last book away. "I know, lets go to the park with the guys and uh…Gordon."

"Yeah, I always wanted to just hang out and have some fun." Tommy said, as he placed his arm around his girlfriend.

Gordon groaned quietly to himself as he watched the girl he adored being affectionate with the man she loved.

Meanwhile, back on the moon, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had an idea where their henchman was.

"Zeddykins, do you think it's possible that Goldar went to earth?" Rita questioned her husband.

"It's possible my pet." Lord Zedd replied, zooming in his Zedd scope. "But where on earth would he be?"

Rita looked into her Rita scope again – to her surprise she groaned devilishly to find out where he was.

"Zeddy, look who I found." Rita screeched, grasping her scope. "It's Goldar!"

Lord Zedd zoomed into his scope and took notice too.

"So, that no good gold monkey is in Angel Grove University, is he?" Lord Zedd glared. "We must retrieve that baboon at once."

As Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, and Gordon walked over to the park, they met up with Kat, Jason, Tanya and Adam.

"I'm so glad its spring break!" Rocky screamed on top of his lungs. "Hallelujah!"

The gang laughed at Rocky's remark. Rocky was studying to be a nutritionist and was excited to get out of classes for once.

Gordon sat on the green grass watching the gang act like school children on the playground.

"Can't get me!" Aisha screamed, running away from her boyfriend. She hid behind the slide as Rocky ran after her.

Adam and Tanya were setting up the picnic table which had array of foods. The cooler sat beside it with cans of drinks to everyone's liking.

"Where's Kat?" Jason said, scratching his head looking for his girlfriend. "Oh, there she is!"

Kat giggled and raced up the slide. As she slid down, she yelped as Jason grabbed her.

"Jassseeee! STOP!" She screamed, playfully hitting him.

"I'm thirsty." Gordon said, scratching his throat as he sat down under the shady tree. "What drinks do we have in there?"

"Well, let's see." Adam retorted, opening the cooler. "Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Sierra Mist, Root Beer, bottles of water and ice tea to name a few."

"I'll have a Root Beer." Gordon replied.

Adam tossed him a can. As Gordon opened it, he took a sip, and then placed it under the tree. This was the perfect spot hoping no one would do anything to his drink.

As Rita and Zedd continued to peer through their telescopes, they sent Finster down to create a diversion. Silently and invisibly he put two drops of a solution he created to return Gordon into Goldar.

"Shoot that was four." Finster said wryly.

"HEY!" Billy shouted, pointing at a monster sabotaging Gordon's drink. "Not so fast."

Before the gang could do anything, Finster was gone. Instantly, Gordon took a sip of his drink.

"Hey, I feel funny." Gordon said, sipping his drink. **_BURP!_**

**Author's Note: **Uh oh…Finster did something to Gordon's drink. What will happen?


	6. Retrieve Goldar Pt 2

_**BURP!**_

Gordon burped again as he felt his stomach started to rumble. As he began to drink his root beer again, he met up with everyone else at the picnic table. They were all seated and already passing food around when suddenly Gordon's foot accidentally extended over to Tommy's foot.

Tommy smiled to himself thinking it was Kimberly. He gave a smile to her as he passed the seafood salad to Jason.

"You look mighty happy bro." Jason said, looking at his best friend weirdly.

"I'll say." Kimberly giggled, sipping her ice tea.

Meanwhile, back on the moon's kingdom, Finster shortly returned. He was hesitant and scared what the king and queen would say.

"My queen, Goldar will slowly transform back to his normal self before sunset." Finster said, bowing to Rita.

"Finally, that brass monkey will be returning into a mutant." Lord Zedd hissed, while watching from his Zedd scope.

After a fun picnic, the boys decided to play a round of football whereas the girls sat around gossiping.

"On my count, ready…hike hike!" Jason said, hiking the ball to Tommy.

As the ball flew, Adam and Gordon tackled each other. Continuing to run for a touchdown, Billy missed the ball within a few feet.

"Interception!" Rocky yelled from a few feet.

Billy threw the ball at Rocky who passed it back to Tommy for a field goal. Tommy kicked the ball into the trashcan.

"GOAAAAAAAL!" Gordon yelled, dancing. "3-0"

The fellas shook their heads and started laughing at Gordon who just learned how to play football in one afternoon. Kimberly and Aisha were sitting next to each other screaming for their guys to win.

"C'mon Tommy! Tackle him!" She shouted. "C'monnnn!"

She pulled up Kat, Aisha, and Tanya to be their cheerleaders. As they got around to making a cheer, Gordon walked by holding his stomach.

"You alright?" Kim said, looking at Gordon. "You look a bit blue."

"Kiiiiiiim, un memento." Rocky said, pulling her aside. "We need to tell you all something."

Kimberly walked over to where Rocky and her boyfriend were sitting. The three began talking where Gordon slowly drifted away to a nearby tree. Continuing to hold his stomach, Gordon started looking at himself.

"Beautiful, there's something you should know about your little friend." Tommy said, kneeling down. "Gordon's not really human."

For the time being, Gordon started looking at himself in odd places. He checked himself hoping the spell didn't wear off. However, things didn't go as planned.

"W-what's going on?" Gordon said, clenching his fist. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He stared at his reflection through Kat's car when he noticed he was slowly no longer human.

"Godocks, you belong to us now." Rita Repulsa said, throwing down her staff.

As Gordon had returned to Goldar with a big roar, Tommy was trying to comfort Kimberly when he saw Gordon was no longer in sight. He looked up to see a one hundred-foot tall monster smiling down at them. The rest of the gang gasped.

"Goldar, he grew!" Tommy pointed upwards to the now hundred foot-tall monster.

Rocky looks at the others, "And you call ME Captain Obvious"

**Author's Note: **Oh, a cliff hanger – what will happen of Kimberly's not-so little friend?


	7. Back On the Moon

The former Rangers looked in fear hoping nothing would happen. Kimberly couldn't believe she was seeing. All that time and effort of helping a helpless teenager named Gordon turned out to be an evil bidding done by Goldar himself. She looked up again, and then fainted.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed, shaking his girlfriend. "Please wake up."

"Ridiculous power geeks, now that she realizes that I'm no longer who I _was_, you will have to suffer the consequences." Goldar commanded.

He threw his gigantic staff onto the ground targeting them, but missed. Inside, Goldar felt that he was to finish them off and destroy Angel Grove, but to return as a human, he would protect them.

"Rangers, help me! Help me!" Goldar's screamed inside.

"AHHHH curses!" Rita wailed. "This is just perfect!"

Rita and Zedd watched from the palace as Goldar attempted a cry for help. Before Goldar could do anything further, they transported him to the palace. Goldar looked at his king and queen, but couldn't believe what had happened.

"Wise old monkey aye? You think you could get away with being human?" Lord Zedd hissed at his henchman.

With the spell broken, Lord Zedd tapped his staff over Goldar's head imprisoning him to remain a henchman forever. Goldar growled and roared with power and passion. He was no longer human that had a dream of being one, but a henchman that had a dream of wanting to be one.

Meanwhile back on earth, Kimberly was sitting at the tree where she met Gordon. She cried softly clutching a piece of his garments that he shredded as the spell broke. Tommy sat next to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe Gordon wasn't who I thought he was." Kim sobbed.

"It's alright Kim. Don't worry so much about it. Gordon is no longer who he is and the fact he's back to Goldar, he serves Rita and Zedd." Tommy replied.

"Well at least now we know he likes Pink Rangers." Rocky teased.

Aisha elbowed Rocky's hip slowly pulling him into a hug. The others looked on providing Kimberly with hope that she still had her friends no matter what the circumstance was.

"Well he did have a thing for me." Kimberly joked while looking at Tommy.

Tommy raised his eye brow "Oh really? Because I remember him saying to Ivan Ooze you were cute."

"Well, I think we won't be seeing Gordon for a very long time." Katherine said, clutching onto Jason's hand.

Kim nodded "Definitely, for a very long, long time," she pointed out.

"C'mon lets head home you guys, this has one day we all won't forget." Adam said, reaching his hand out to Tanya.

The gang agreed and started cleaning up their messes from the picnic. Adam and Rocky carried the cooler whereas Kimberly helped Aisha fold up the blankets and picnic blanket which lay on the table.

As the day ended, Goldar peered through Rita's telescope. He saw the people he once knew while as _Gordon_, but only saw them now as enemies. Now, his fate had changed about being a human.

"I don't think I want to be human ever again." Goldar said, snarling at Finster.

"Why?" Finster asked.

"It's too much of hard work to do. Dress or look one way the first day and then something else the next. Honestly, I rather be a henchman."

Goldar and Finster laughed and left the upper balcony.


	8. A Henchman Once Again

**Author's Note**: This is the near end, you guys! There are approximately three chapters in this story, so enjoy!

As the night grew dim, Goldar continued his henchman duties. He was once again the protector of the moon to Rita and Zedd, but as the night went on, he recalled his days as Gordon. However, he mentioned to Finster that life would go on as it was before.

He guarded the royal company as they lead the universe whereas was a masterful villain. With evil and hatred in his heart, he couldn't forget how once he was human full of purity and goodness. As he would look into the Rita scope on occasion, he looked at the days of Angel Grove.

The land was still the same – filled with green grass as well as trees that glistened with hints of spring-like colors to them. The waters were crystal blue and the sand was a touch of tan as he looked around, and then he saw a young girl in her house. The house was small, but she was putting away clothes.

"Is that all?" Kimberly said, folding up the last shirt.

"Yeah, I've never seen a henchman have that many clothes." Tommy said, with a smile.

"I'll say. You thought I was bad with shopping." Kim giggled.

As the two continued folding, they ended up with two big bags of clothes. Rocky and Aisha had gathered up the shoes Gordon once wore and handed them over to Kim and Tommy. However, the clothes and shoes didn't go to waste.

"I think I'll send these to good will. Maybe someone will fit these." Kim said, retrieving the shoes.

"Yeah, I'll help you out tomorrow Kim." Aisha assured her best friend. "In the mean time, let's get some sleep or at least try to."

The three nodded. Kimberly shut her bedroom door whereas Tommy and Rocky slept in the basement converted bedrooms that Pierre renovated for guests who would stay over. Aisha slept in the guest room upstairs adjacent to Kim's.

Angel Grove was now peaceful. All were asleep and a new day was to start. As for the people on the moon, sleep was only half on Goldar's mind. He stayed awake for several hours.

"Goldar, come to bed." Scorpina said, yawning.

"I'll be there in a moment." He growled, looking at his friend.

Scorpina headed off to bed as she mutated back into a scorpion. She lay solely on one side fighting off any creatures that came her way. Goldar yawned and went to bed. A new day as a henchman once again was in the midst.


	9. A Roar, A Sigh

The following day, Kimberly had gone to class, did some homework at the library, and did some volunteer work at the local good will store. As her shift started, Kimberly was giving the two big bags filled to her supervisor, Mr. Crane.

"Mr. Crane, can I have a word with you?" Kimberly asked, as she placed two bags on each of her sides.

"Sure, Ms. Hart." Mr. Crane replied.

As the two started talking, they discussed that Kim was donating a bunch of clothes she claimed a friend had left behind. Meanwhile, back on the moon's palace, Goldar continued his henchman duties.

"GOLDAR!" Lord Zedd commanded, looking everywhere for him.

"Yes, your highness, I am here." Goldar answered as he bowed.

"See that the putties have returned from the last Ranger fight have enough energy for battle today and see if Rita needs anything." The powerful leader commanded. "And, see if Finster needs help in the lab."

Goldar bowed "Yes, your excellency." As Lord Zedd left the room, Goldar let out a huge roar in response to his king's commands. He was once again a henchman that had many duties, but his duties continued for many years.

While on earth, Kimberly was putting away some clothes with several of her co-workers. It took them several hours to sort and put the clothes into their proper areas in the store. As the hours went by, Rocky and Tommy were dismissed from their classes.

"I say we stop by and surprise Kim at the store today. She's been real down lately about Gordon and stuff." Tommy said, putting away his book.

"Yeah, but how?" Rocky asked, zipping up his school bag.

"I have an idea." Tommy smirked.

The afternoon was already near and shift changes were made between the store's employees. Kimberly and her friends Staci and Quinn were sitting in the lounge eating lunch.

"What a day!" Staci said, taking a bit into her sandwich.

Quinn nodded "Yeah I'll say. Kim, any news on your friend Gordon?" As she sipped her beverage, two other friends Michael and Jenna came.

"Not really. I heard he moved to another city." Kim replied, putting her food in the microwave.

"Ohhhh." Her two friends responded.

"Who're we talking about?" Michael said, opening his lunch bag.

"Kim's friend Gordon." Staci replied, continuing to eat.

"Yeah, how's Tommy by the way?" Quinn asked, putting his sandwich into another microwave.

"He's good. I saw him this morning. He didn't like Gordon." Kim giggled.

As the group started talking, Mr. Crane was at the door knocking. He had motioned it was for Kimberly.

"Me?" Kimberly questioned as she pointed to herself.

Mr. Crane nodded and Kim placed her hot meal on the table. As she left the lounge, her supervisor had told her someone was at the front desk that wanted to see her. Kim raised her eyebrow and went inside the main part of the store.

As she entered into store, the lights went off.

"Who's there?" Kim said, searching for the light.

There was no response. Kim continued searching as someone came forward. As the lights returned, someone was behind her.

"ROOAAAAAAR!" The voice said.

"Nice try Goldar, but leave me alone." Kim screamed.

Another roar was let out, but Kim couldn't figure out who it was.

"ROAAAAAR." The voice continued.

Rocky watched from the window as he saw his two friends. One was terrified and the other looked weird in a monster costume. He laughed a little at Tommy who was trying to be _scary_.

"ROOOOOOARRRRRRR!" The voice finally gave its final plot. "Do you want to know who this is?"

Kim nodded in fear "Yes, so that I can eat my lunch in peace please." As the _creature_ removed his masked, Kimberly turned around and fainted.

"Kim!!" Tommy shook her gently. "Beautiful, I'm sorry. Please wake up."

As she slowly woke up, Kim looked at Tommy in his arms.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER, EVER AGAIN!" She screamed as she slapped his face in a jokingly manner.

The two laughed and Kimberly returned back to lunch whereas Rocky and Tommy high-fived each other and went home.

"I knew she'd get a kick out of that." Rocky laughed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, at least I'm a cute monster though." Tommy joked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rocky said, rolling his eyes.

As they reached Rocky's jeep, a monster head sat on top of the hood with a note. Rocky looked at the note, and then at the head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rocky screamed.

"What's the matter man?" Tommy questioned, taking the note.

The two men looked at each other again and screamed as loud as they could in fear.

_**PAYBACK ISN'T ALWAYS A GOOD IDEA**_

_**Gordon**_

"Goldar, always playing his _Gordon _ways." Tommy said, shaking his head.

"I'll say." Rocky replied, getting into the jeep.

**Author's Note**: The last and final chapter is all an epilogue on Goldar's ongoing life as a henchman. Be kind and review this chapter!


	10. Mischief

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who have read this story. Just for that, you get a chocolate chip cookie :-) Anyway, when you all get a chance, please vote for **_Billy_** which is nominated for Best PRZ story in the What A Character Awards.

As years went on, Goldar, the infamous henchman known to Zedd and Rita as the greatest warrior had continued on his role. He went through the many days and nights guarding and protecting the moon from its goodness. On several occasions, he would sneak away and peak at earth to see how it was as he recalled his human days.

"AHHHH!" He silently roared, peering through the telescope. He saw that the earth's atmosphere was still there and it hasn't changed as much. "Nothing has changed on that planet anyhow."

"Where is that gold monkey?" Rita said, sneering as she paced through the kingdom. "Ah Goldar, do you know where Zeddykins is? I have some important news to tell him."

Goldar shook his head no, "No your majesty. I haven't seen him." Rita sighed and walked around the kingdom again to find her husband. "If you do find him, there are things to be done around here and it's a mess!"

As Rita left the balcony, Finster had walked up to the balcony. "Goldar, I have a new potion for you to try."

Goldar snarled, "A new potion, eh?" He raised an eyebrow and growled. "No more potions for me, remember the last time?"

Finster laughed, "No no you silly monkey. It's for Rito. Remember he tampered with your toothbrush and made it into a toad?" Goldar growled and snatched the potion from Finster's hand.

"Be careful with that! It's not completely done." Finster warned. Goldar didn't care, but sneaked into Rito's bedroom and added a few drops to Rito's hand as he slept.

Rito snored away as he slapped the sticky substance onto his face. Goldar growled and laughed as the sticky substance landed on his enemy's face. The more of the substance that landed on his face the more Goldar laughed. He signaled Finster to come over to watch. The two watched and snickered as the skeleton-like creature dabbled himself in substances that were unknown.

The next morning, Goldar had fallen asleep at his post. He was guarding Zedd's chambers when suddenly a loud scream was let out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rito screamed, as he touched his face and his arms. "W-w-what happened?" Rito was covered from head to toe in hair.

Goldar continued to snore away as Finster was being yelled at by Rita and Zedd. As the saying goes, _things never change._

-THE END-

**Author's Note 2**: Yep, the end folks. Be sure to check out my other stories in progress like Billy and Unwritten. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. One Last Antic

**Author's Note: **By request from GinaStar, I'm going to add **one more** chapter. So, this is dedicated to you girl, hope you love the last hijinks of Goldar.

Goldar woke up to screams and hollering when he saw Rito standing before him.

"Good morning, hairboy." Goldar laughed, pointing at him. "Like the hair. What'd you do? Eat the chia pet?" Rito didn't budge, he was upset but mad at the same time.

Rito growled, "No, look what _somebody _did to me? I can't believe it!" He threw his hands up in the air. "On top of that, I smell like shampoo!"

Goldar continued to laugh, "That's what you get for toying with my toothbrush." He continued to laugh as he held his stomach containing his laughter. "You look good with hair."

Rito glared and walked out of the chambers. Goldar was seemingly happy with what he did. He just watched as his enemy dragged his long brown locks out of the room.

"Oh, Rito." Goldar said, walking beside him. "Just out of curiosity, want me to brush it?" He snickered as he admired his enemy's long locks.

"Not funny. Not funny at all." Rito chuckled, looking at how long the hair had been. "Ed, look at this hair." He pointed out to Lord Zedd that his hair had been growing.

"It's ZEDD, you nitwit. You're not the only one with hair now." Lord Zedd growled, looking into a mirror. Unfortunately, Rito wasn't the only one who was targeted. Lord Zedd touched his scalp as his head started to grow a full set of hair.

Goldar continued to laugh, "Maybe you all need to compare your hair to Tommy's. After all, it is so silky and long." He laughed again.

The monsters roared at Goldar despising his every humorous move. In the end, Goldar was still _Gordon_ just that no one knew of his human antics.


End file.
